regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Breathy Day Nightmare
Breathy day Nightmare 'is an episode of Regular Show Summary Thanks to Craig the talking snake, Rigby has become the world's strongest being. However, he punches Mordecai too hard and, since Mordecai loved being stronger than Rigby when Rigby deserves it, he falls asleep and the only thing keeping him alive is breathing. Now, since Mordecai has only two days to live, Rigby must get rid of his muscles before he loses his best friend forever. Transcript The episode starts at the park. Craig: I heard you you want to punch Mordecai back, that right? Rigby: Yeah, I wanna punch him so hard, he will regret! Craig: Well, hear's my antidote to a stronger racoon, ''Craig Patel strength potion! Rigby: Wow! Can I use it now?! Craig: You can use it on our ad in front of them! Rigby: Hey! We could do it now! Craig: Yeah! Let's do it! Rigby: Yeah! Rigby and Craig: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Later Everyone: Drink! Drink! Drink! Drink! (While everyone still chants Drink!, Bart drinks garbage) Everyone: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Megan: I think it would be better if you do it, Sanjay Craig: Get out of the way, lamebrains! Mabel: Okay, what have you got? Bart: Is it a vomit bag? Craig: No! That's just gross! Bart: Oh, man! Craig: It's Craig Patel strengh potion! Louise: When has strength got our feelings, Slithers?! CJ: Yeah, when has it? Craig: Are you sick of being the weakling? Then try my strength potion! Drink it and have muscles! (Rigby drinks it and gets muscles. Mordecai enters) Mordecai: Hey, Rigby! Rigby: (Have muscles) Hey Morbro. Mordecai: What? (Gets punched by Rigby) Ow, Rigby, your not suppose to punch me! Rigby: Well maybe if you should have not punch me multiple times, this shouldn't even happen, so its mostly your fault Mordecai. (Mordecai starts breathing) Lisa: Rigby, you shouldn't do that Rigby: Why?! I'm so sick of him treating me like a jerk! Sanjay: Sometimes he doesn't! Hector: Is this HOW you treat a wolf pack?! Rigby: There is no WOLF PACK AND WE WILL NEVER BE A WOLF PACK, HECTOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *'''Mordecai: (Continues breathing and sleeps) Craig: What... the heck... is... happening?! Lisa: Guys, Mordecai is having this disease we Springfieldiens like to call Breathy Day Nightmare Lola: Correction; Rainy-Day-Nightmare-itis Hector: Then why is he asleep? Craig: And why is he a creepazoid while sleeping and breathing at the same time? Bart: Usually that makes him live for 2 days, after that he would possibly be gone fore ever. Rigby: What!? But who would be one of the two main charadters of the show, and who would help me help people stop the empire for keep on capturing the heart of the park!? Skips: Rigby, you shoudn't that! Mordecai just punches you when you deserved it Rigby: Oh Darwin appeared Darwin: Hey guys whats going on? Craig: Rigby punched Mordecai. Darwin: Well my friend Rigby deserved to punched him, right Rigby? Rigby: So how am I suppose to get Mordecai back? Lisa: There is only one cure to the Breathy Day Nightmare; you must lose those muscles Sanjay: But first, Craig, what DID you put in that strength potion? Craig: Easy, exercising juice and get strong soda mix Meg: Your not supposed to put those in any syram to make you the strongest being! Skips: Meg's right Rigby: Dimwitted snake! Craig: What?! I am not a dimwitted snake, I am a reptailan snake, Rigby! *(Peter Griffin arrives) *'Peter Griffin': Hey, what's going on? Craig: (Hiding Mordecai) Nothing Darwin: Rigby kind of made Mordecai sleep for two days to die. Craig: HEY, DARWIN, BEAT IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Darwin: Okay! Okay! (Peter looks at Mordecai's body) Peter: Well, that explains the obnoxious breathing I heard when I got here. Anyway, I'm just here to collect Meg Craig: Oh here you go. (Pushes Meg and Peter holds her) Rigby: By the way, losing my muscles, you guys are ridiculous! Lisa: Do you want Mordecai to die? *'Rigby': No. We need to help Mordecai. Lisa: That means the muscles have got to go! Rigby: Okay! Craig: So what DOES get rid of muscles? *Skips: Rigby has just got to slack off each day Benson: And if he doesn't, HE'S FIRED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rigby: So when do I start? Lisa: Now. The next day *(Sanjay arrives) *'Sanjay': Hey, what's going on? Craig: We're trying to get rid of Rigby's muscles, you know, telling him to slack off. *'Sanjay': How did you get those muscles? Lisa: Craig's Strength potion! Bart: The only potion that met Hell! Sanjay: Oh CJ: He can make it! Lisa: Bart, what is it so far?! *'Bart': Well I just find a cure for Rigby. Two days of slacking and awesome stuff! Benson: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Who is he gonna cure Rigby? Sanjay: Well, Benson, we will just get rid of the muscles in time and Mordecai will live until he's old! Bart: Unless Craig tries to ruin it! He says that his strength potion is 100% addictive! *'Benson': You're right. What do we do now? Megan: Rigby must lose all the muscles by doing this! *'Rigby': You're right. When did it wore off? Lisa: You'll be okay Peter: Oh poop. Ernie: (Plain look) Lets see another fight! (Attacks Peter) Chicken battle music plays as Peter and Ernje are fighting. *'Clarence': Stop enough! Ernie why did you fight Peter? Ernie: I wanted revenge ofn Peter for beating me cause I gave him an expored card. (Continued fighting Peter) *'Sumo': What kind a expored card? (Scene switches back to the park, as it is day 2. Rigby is waking up) Peter: Guys! Rigby lost one of his muscles! *'Jeff': What about Mordecai? Meg: We need Rigby to get rid of that muscle befor Mordecai's no more! *'Hector': Rigby how many muscles you have left? Peter: I already told you, Wolfbrain! One! Rigby: About that its already flated out actually, like a flat tire. (Scene zooms out to Rigby to reveal that his muscle are flatted like a flat tire) Now I can't punch some buddy. *'Bart': You're feeling much better, Rigby? *'Rigby': Oh, yeah. *'Megan': But what about Mordecai? (Duckman enters) Duckman: What is everyone talking about? (The gang stare at Duckman) *'Duckman': What the hell are you STARING at? Craig: You bursted in here for no crappy reason! *'Duckman': Yes, it's ture. Rigby: Step aside, duck! I've got more slacking to do! *'Duckman': Fine, Rigby. You may slacking off. What the Hell is it with the slacking off?! *'Rigby': It means to ditch. Benson: The muscles. Have you looked in the closet? *'Duckman': What makes you think the muscles in the closet? (Duckman looks in the closet to see Mordecai's breathing body and screams) *'Duckman': What's Mordecai doing in the closet? And why is he breathing and sleeping at the same time?! Craig: Long story short, Rigby did it (A sound shows Rigby eating pizza) *'Rigby': What? What did I do? Benson: You were doing the right thing Craig: And to celebrate, I got you my strength potion! I made 100 bottles worth of that! Lisa: Oh no! The strength potion is 100% addictive! Bart: Well so is soda! Get the soda, Rigby! *'Rigby': You got it! Craig: No! Get the potion! Bart: Get the soda! Craig: Get the potion! Bart: Get the soda! Rigby: D'OH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HAD ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!! YOU STRENGTH POTION MAYBE 100% ADDICTIVE, BUT SODA IS 100% MORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Takes the soda, drinks it and muscle disappears) Everyone: Alright! Craig: Eh, I was planning to dump this strength potion anyway. I was getting sick of it Benson: GO AHEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T WANNA SEE ANOTHER STRENGTH POTION IN THIS PARK OR ANYWHERE ELSE AGAIN, SLITHERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Craig: MY NAME WAS CRAIG THE SNAKE!!!!!!!! NOT SLITHERS THE SNAKE!!!!!!!!!!! (Bites Benson, Benson collapse unconsious) Mordecai: (Waking up) Huh? What happened? Rigby: What did you do?! Craig: Its easy, I injected Benson some unconsious syrum that I put inside my teeth, don't worry, it will wear off about 2 hours, then he'll wake up. Darwin appeared with muscles. Darwin: Guys I have bad news, follow me. Scene switches to Gumball sleeping and breathing Darwin: When Gumball thinks I might be a little weak, I punch him in the chest and he just fell asleep, I tried to wake him up with stuff, but didn't work. Craig: You mean YOU MAKE GUMBALL HAVE MORDECAI'S BREATHY DAY NIGHTMARE!?!?!? (To be continued) Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes